


Starting Point

by Thisismycanon



Series: KakaObiRin: After Kannabi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, For the Kakashi Rare Pairs Bang Event 2019, KakaRin with suggested KakaObi/ObiRin, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: After Kannabi Bridge, Rin and Kakashi are left to pick up the pieces, carrying on without Obito.  Filling the gaping hole he left behind is not as easily done as it should seem.  It takes time, but eventually they have to start to heal.





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to To Reach This Point (see next work)

Obito was gone.

As if Kakashi would otherwise forget the incident of his teammate’s death, his dreams haunted him with the vivid memory night after night.

Kakashi wouldn’t forget. He  _ couldn’t _ forget.

With the power of his inherited Sharingan, the soft curves of Obito’s cheek, the furrow of his brow, and the calm depths of Obito’s pleading left eye were imprinted in Kakashi’s mind. On nights like this, Obito’s dying words pierced sharper than any other memory. Obito’s voice echoed in every nightmare as if he was alive and  _ in _ the room, speaking those words with which he’d made his final request to Kakashi - to protect Rin.

Rin.

Kakashi scrubbed a hand down his face, finding minimal comfort at the feel of soft cloth hugging his jaw. More and more as time passed, these dreams were making his mind circle back to Rin. The more he thought of Obito - how much he missed the crybaby, how great it would have been to see Obito meandering awkwardly through the changes of puberty like the rest of them had done, how terrible he felt that he hadn’t seen things Obito’s way sooner - the more he thought of Obito’s love for Rin, whom Kakashi was sworn to protect.

Whom he had been avoiding these past months.

Kakashi hung his head as he recalled the last time he saw her. Out on a mission with Guy, Kakashi had no problem interacting with Rin. She was sweet and cordial toward him as usual, but Kakashi didn’t miss the wary look hidden in her deep brown eyes when she smiled at him. Kakashi couldn’t blame her. He’d pushed her away enough of times over the years since Obito’s death, he was surprised she still bothered trying. He was failing both his teammates. 

Sure, he protected Rin. But Rin was looking for more than protection. Kakashi knew of her feelings toward him even before Obito’s death, but that knowledge only deepened his shame. As much as he’d hurt over Obito’s death, as much as he felt like no one could understand his pain and guilt, Rin had been there, too. She’d had a closer relationship with Obito. She’d tried talking about Kannabi Bridge with Kakashi multiple times over the past four years, but Kakashi had stubbornly refused. Because nothing could bring Obito back. Nothing could undo Kakashi’s mistakes that had led them to the cave too late that fateful day. Nothing could repay Obito for the gift of his left eye, a tool which not only gave Kakashi excellent advantage in battle now, but a nickname and a reputation that made others fear him. 

Nothing could erase the hurt of loving him now that Kakashi knew what love was and he was gone. Nothing could erase the guilt of receiving  _ her _ love, knowing how desperately Obito had wanted it for himself.

A light tap sounded at the window, pulling Kakashi from his reverie. He peered into the darkness where a shadowed silhouette filled the frame of his closed window. Kakashi slipped out of bed, took a lazy stride in the direction of the window, and raised it, already knowing who waited on the other side.

The only people who dared to approach him anymore were Minato-Sensei, Guy, and Rin. Since Minato-Sensei was too busy with running the village and raising a toddler to stop over in the middle of the night like this, and Guy’s visits were always preceded by not-so-subtle attempts at gaining Kakashi’s attention, he knew before he opened his window, there could only be one person hovering outside of it. The strawberry scent of her shampoo and the fresh air mingled with her natural scent only confirmed that it was the one person to whom Kakashi had nothing to say tonight.

(He had lots to say actually. He just didn’t know how. Was better off  _ not _ .)

“Kakashi,” Rin said breathily as she slid through the open window, feet first and graceful. “Nightmares again?”

Kakashi closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “Rin.”

He heard her slapping her hands together as if brushing off some dirt. When Kakashi opened his eyes to her expectant huff, her big round eyes were glowing with mirth, her smile stretching ear to ear. No matter the situation, this was always how she was. Ever-positive Rin. Kakashi stared at Rin, hoping his stare conveyed his annoyance with her midnight intrusion. He didn’t have to hope, though. This was Rin. She knew what she was doing to him.

Her fingers, still rough with lingering bits of dirt, curled around Kakashi’s, warm and strong. “I knew you’d be awake. I just finished a shift at the hospital with Tsunade, and thought of you.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “Because I remind you so much of those patients you’re handling now?”

He knew Rin’s rounds with the legendary sannin had been shifted to the wing assigned to Shinobi deemed mentally unstable. Shinobi who faced death time and time again because the danger brought comfort to them like it did for Kakashi every time he went out on an ANBU mission.

Rin’s eyes went wide. Her cheeks flushed a vibrant pink until she clapped a hand over her soft skin to conceal her blush and laugh it off - a bubbly, trill sound that definitely did  _ not _ make Kakashi feel something in the pit of his stomach. Kakashi grunted, dismissing its effect. 

As Rin absorbed Kakashi’s gaze, she aborted the affected laughter. Her face fell before she pulled her hands from Kakashi’s to prop them on her hips and send him a glare. Kakashi steeled his resolve as those beautiful eyes bore into his. He rolled his eyes, prepared for the lecture about spying on her he was egging on, which was his preferred alternative to talking about Obito or any of their true feelings toward each other.

“I  _ would _ ask how you know about my shift change but-“ Rin shook her head before throwing her arms around Kakashi so fast he had no chance to flinch. 

With strength most fifteen-year-old kunoichi did not possess, she pulled him down to her chest and squeezed her arms around Kakashi, jounin vest padding his face, and this was  _ not fair _ . She couldn’t expect him to argue against anything she had to say while her warmth surrounded him, her perfume filtered through his mask, and the soft weight of her breast pressed against his cheek.

“I won’t have this argument again,” she said resolutely, her breath fluttering Kakashi’s hair against his scalp.

“Rin!” He tried to push away.

Rin held strong. “Kakashi,” she said softly. “I know Obito asked you to protect me, but don’t you know I want to protect you, too? How can I do that if you won’t let me in.”

“In  _ where _ ?” Kakashi said petulantly.

Rin’s palms cradled Kakashi’s cheeks before Kakashi was pulled away to gaze into Rin’s imploring brown eyes. 

“I loved him, too, you know,” she said earnestly.

Kakashi gasped. This straightforwardness was not what he expected from her. They’d danced around this conversation for years. Kakashi  _ knew _ Rin loved Obito, of course. But he’d always seen it as a platonic love, the same way Kakashi had viewed his teammates at the time they were all together and alive. He never thought Rin loved him in the way Obito wanted her to love him - the way Kakashi now knew he might have loved Obito - though it could’ve happened one day if he’d lived long enough to see it. If Rin meant she had  _ romantic _ feelings for Obito, did that disappoint Kakashi? Spur some jealousy, knowing Obito would choose Rin over him in an instant if he’d been given the choice? Maybe it should have. But it didn’t. Because Rin was here now, here for  _ him _ .

The tension in his face softened as he held Rin’s gaze. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I  _ see _ you, Kakashi,” she said with a fond smile, stroking his cheek. “I know you already know my feelings for you, so there’s no point in being shy about it. I-“

She gathered breath, seemingly amping up for a great speech, but in an instant, she deflated. Her tight-lipped hesitation was like a lid snapping shut. Kakashi was surprised at his disappointment in finding he wouldn’t hear the words Rin had been waiting to tell him. Her hands slid off his cheek and Kakashi shot forward and seized her wrist. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he could feel this moment, whatever it was, slipping away. 

“I-“ Rin tried again as she gazed at his fingers wrapped around her wrist, seemingly spurred on by his unspoken encouragement.

She didn’t have to say the words. Kakashi knew her feelings, it was true. And for some reason, he’d denied them all this time. As she advanced from chunin to jounin, showing she wasn’t the weak kid she was when she and Obito first formed a team with Kakashi, she’d tried and tried again to show Kakashi how she felt about him. Kakashi had held her at arm’s length and channeled all his energy into his success with the ANBU, but now that she’d pushed past his defenses just this little bit, Kakashi wanted to see what would happen when he let down his guard.

He sighed. “Rin. Don’t be an idiot. I have strong feelings about Obito, it’s true.”

Rin’s expression fell as she folded her hands together and lowered her head.

Kakashi pressed his fingertips beneath her small chin, guiding her to meet his eyes and see the honesty in them. “That doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings for you.”

“Kakashi,” Rin hedged as her cheeks coated that lovely shade of pink again, “you have to know my feelings for you. I love you. I have for a long time now.”

Something ached in Kakashi’s heart, forcing him to wince. He couldn’t look at Rin right away. His mind was a whirlwind of confusion. It wasn’t a bad ache. He knew this was good. Like a tense muscle finally relaxing and feeling all the self inflicted pain being released. He chastised himself internally for fighting this for so long, for causing  _ her _ pain.

“I...have a feeling,” she said, peering beneath long lashes when Kakashi set his eyes on her again, “you’re trying to tell me you feel the same way.”

“I’m  _ telling _ you,” he said with a deep breath, because trying and failing was not something he did, “I have feelings for you, Rin.”

She blinked, her eyes absorbing him before her face lit with a bright smile. “You’re telling the truth. Kakash-“

Without thinking, he kissed her. There was no hesitation in his movement as he slid his mask down, pressed his lips against hers, and felt the softness of her plump, fragile lips on his before she had a chance to react. When Rin  _ did _ react, her fingers were in his hair, her lips parting to allow Kakashi’s tongue past the softness of her lips to meet the even softer, slicker sensation of her tongue. Kakashi hummed into the kiss, causing a notable reaction in Rin, who moaned and pressed forward until the curves of her body were flush against Kakashi.

He held her close as their lips separated, surprised at the powerful need he felt to never let her go. He closed his eyes and nestled his face into her neck, smelling her hair, letting go of his desire for Obito, the teammate he knew he could never have. He only hoped Obito wouldn’t feel betrayed by this choice.

“I suppose this means we’re dating,” Rin murmured, voice muffled in Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi didn’t say a word, only continued to hold her. “Kakashi?”

“Yes, Rin?” he said playfully, snaking his hand around her to pull his mask back over his nose.

He knew she wanted to hear confirmation, but he wouldn’t give it to her that easily. She knew anyway. Kakashi breathed in Rin’s scent, clutching the fabric of her jounin vest to hold her closer. So this was happening now. It was funny. Kakashi couldn’t imagine even  _ liking _ either of his teammates when he first met them, the clingy girl and the annoying boy they were, but now he loved them both. He wouldn’t tell Rin she was  _ everything _ to him. Without her, he knew he’d be a mess after the loss of Obito.

He was thankful for Rin.

* * *

Their affection grew from that day until love truly became  _ in love _ , until months later, they joined their bodies for the first time in the space of Kakashi’s tiny apartment. 

Pressed between Rin’s thighs, with her soft, breathy whispers in his ear, her sweat slick on his skin, and her fingers tangled in his hair, Kakashi knew he’d never love another person alive like he loved Rin. The only other person he could love like this was gone, lost to both of them. He would never forget how in the heat of their climaxes, he knew they were both thinking of  _ him _ . Obito was their past and would always be a part of them, their grief over the loss inseparable from the deep bond they shared with each other. It was the responsibility of the living to carry on, and together, they could do that.

Obito was gone, but Rin was here.


End file.
